


Cold-blooded

by ferric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a vampire. Eren is not. They make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold-blooded

Eren doesn’t get it. He doesn’t. But nevertheless Levi loves him with all of his heart so Levi resigns himself to a life of always having to give up a lot of his comfort if it means that he’ll get to wake up to Eren’s slumping into the bed, snaking his oven-warm arms around Levi, which Levi gets to enjoy for a grand total of 30 min before he has to get up for work.

Dating a human boyfriend works like this: 

1) You literally have opposite schedules, so spending time together means both Levi and Eren has a detailed calendar when they have time off work posted on the fridge and on Google calendar. And by the bathroom mirror. 

2) One of you have to give up the coffin/bed. In this case, Levi gave up his coffin to share a normal bed with Eren. Which he would have given more of a fight has it not been for the fact that Eren is basically a furnace plus they have heated blankets and new window curtains. Plus the special suncreen that Levi puts on before bed, just in case. (It’s silly because they only share the bed for the one hour and thirty min overlap they have in their schedule, but Eren insists on doing this….)

and 3) Significant other won’t shut up about the “vampire kiss.”

Whenever Eren brings it up, Levi pretends he’s not listening or he is busy with something else because they have this argument so often that Levi doesn’t want to deal with it anymore. Vampire kiss is–well, it’s gross. Levi did it before with his ex-boyfriend only because his ex pressured him into it, and until today he still hasn’t gotten over the bile at the back of his throat at the taste of bitter sweat eroding his tongue. Small flecks of dead skin stuck in between his teeth that he has to swallow because how can he spit that out in front of his S.O.? Not to mention the tangy, metallic, tepid blood that makes Levi shivers in memory of sitting on a toilet and finding out that it’s lukewarm from the previous person who uses it. Imagine that, but in his mouth. 

(It’s not that he doesn’t know blood is warm. It’s just…the bottled stuff is nice and cool and smooth down his throat, and yeah the processed blood is not as “organic and fresh,” but fuck it he loves the processed shit.)

Not to mention he can catch diseases drinking unknown, untested, unprocessed, “fresh” blood.

Vampire kiss. It’s gross. It’s all over movies and books about vampires though. And Levi doesn’t want to do it.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Eren says when Levi explains it to him. “I’ve seen you eat dishes with warm blood. And you like it when you’re warm–don’t give me that look. That’s why you still keep the stupid coffin.”

The coffin is a nice place to sleep when they get into a fight, and Eren doesn’t want to snuggle with him, but Levi wisely does not say that. “It’s just gross to me. I hate it. Why is it so important to you anyway?”

Eren does not meet Levi’s eyes. “It’s what I’ve seen people do at vampire weddings, and well…I want to practice.”

Levi’s brain shorts out. 

Fuck. Shit. Fuck it all to hell. Marriage. Eren is thinking of fucking marriage. Marriage. He might actually want to adopt kids someday. Do taxes together. Get a pet. The whole shit show.

Levi is not ready for this.

“Levi? Are you okay? You look kinda pale.”

“I’m always pale.”

Eren sighs. “I know I should have waited longer to bring it up. You get all flighty whenever someone mentions marriage.”

“I do not,” Levi protests even though he knows in his heart it’s true. 

“We don’t have to talk about it now.” Eren pats his hand. “But we need to at some point.” With that, he strips out of his shirt and pants and slumps into the bed. “Alright, I’m out. I have to wake up early for work tomorrow.”

Levi is relieved. He doesn’t want to talk about it ever, honestly. For now though, he’ll just enjoy their normal life, free from all those pressure. It’s not that Levi doesn’t think they could become more but…it’s a lot harder with a human significant other. And in the end it’s always easier for humans to be together.

Levi tries to put that thought to the back of his mind as he goes into the kitchen to eat breakfast before work. He opens the fridge to the sight of fresh pork blood jelly that Eren carefully divides into portions for him everyday in tightly sealed glass containers, the sangue latte freshly brewed in stainless-steel vacuum bottles, and all the ingredients for what Levi recognized as his favorite stew that Eren absolutely hates to eat. And he knows that the vampire markets don’t open until 10 PM, when most humans get ready to rest. And he thinks maybe he isn’t the only one that has to give up a lot of his comfort.

Well, they’ve lasted this long. Might as well stay for the whole ride for the rest of their lives.

 

 

 


End file.
